


Animal House

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really really wants a cat. But thats the last thing Dean will let happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_melissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_melissa/gifts).



"Dean, please."

"Cas, no. There is no way that that is ever going to happen."

"But Dean-"

"Cas, it’s still no."

Castiel knew Dean too well. He knew this was an uphill battle. Out of all the things Castiel could ever ask for, getting a cat was probably the last thing that would ever be a considerable maybe. But Castiel had to try, and try he did. But even a celestial force couldn’t get Dean to budge on the subject.

"Fine. I’ll be in the bunker." Castiel sighed and got out of the impala, dragging his feet down to the bunker door.

As Cas slowly made his way down the stairs and into the library, he saw Sam sitting in the same seat he left him when he went to go talk to Dean.

"Hey, Cas. Something wrong?" Sam asked. The cracking sound his neck made as he lifted his head up to see the angel walking over made Cas all but assume this was the first time he looked up from one of those 2,000 paged leather bound books in a decent amount of time.

"Dean won’t let me get a cat. I don’t know why. I promised him he won’t turn out like that talking cat from the nursing home 2 years ago. But he still won’t let me get one." Castiel sank in the chair next to Sam.

There was a long moment of silence between the two before one of them spoke up. Cas was thinking about all the names he could’ve named the cat. All Sam could think about was how this was the perfect way to get back at Dean for the time he found his old purple dog shirt in the rags he uses when he works on the impala.

"I’ll get you a cat." Sam looked over to Cas with a smirk on his face. "But you have to do something for me, and its going to involve the cat."

"As long as its not me having to teach it how to talk. Because i’m telling you Sam that cat was very disrespectful."

***********

A full 24 hours had passed since Castiel asked Dean for a cat, and Dean hadn’t seen a glimpse of him since. He was starting to feel a bit guilty for shutting him down the way he did, but the guilt wasn’t enough for Dean to consider changing his decision.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked as he grabbed his duffle and walked by Dean to get to the stairs out of the bunker. All of that research had finally paid off and they finally knew what monster they were hunting. Now the only thing left to do was kill it.

"Yeah… Hey Sammy you haven’t seen Cas have you?"

"Yeah he’s in the car. He’s coming with us. Come on lets go."

Dean fumbled around with his words before he finally got a sentence out, “Why? Doesn’t he have… Angel stuff or something?”

"Well since you shot down his wish to get a cat I thought I should ask him to tag along. You know, so he knows one of us doesn’t hate him."

"You know the rul- Shut up and get in the car." Dean grabbed his duffle and pushed past Sam who was fighting an uphill battle at containing his laughter.

As Dean sat in the car while Sam threw the duffles in the trunk he turned to see Cas already in the back seat, “Look, Cas, i’m sorry about yesterday.”

"Its fine Dean. I know the rules." Cas said, looking at Dean through the rearview mirror.

"No its just… I know you really wanted that cat and i’m sorry that I was rude about it."

"Its fine, Dean."

Dean nodded in acceptance as Sam sat next to him in the shotgun seat.

************

They were a good 2 hours into the 3 day drive when Dean heard a faint sound coming from the back seat.

"Did you guys hear that?" Dean asked, turning down the radio until it was only a whisper.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean." Castiel squinted as Sam turned his face towards the window to try and hide the smile that spread across his face.

Dean waited a few more seconds before shrugging and turning the music back up. Not 2 minutes later he heard the same sound again and did the same thing, this time pulling over to the side of the road.

"Ok what is that sound?" Dean asked, slightly angered.

"Oh you must mean Honey Bee." Castiel said, and Sam’s smile turned into muffled snickering.

Dean shifted his body to get a better view of Cas, “Cas what do you-” Before Dean could get out another word something sprung out out of Cas’ lap and onto Dean’s face.

At this point Sam couldn’t hold it in anymore, and all the laughter he could possibly exhort from his body came flooding out as Dean struggled with the orange-and-white thing that was struggling to get to the top of his head.

When Dean finally managed to get a grip on the attacker he instantly knew what it was. “You didn’t.” Dean growled before taking the squirming kitten off his face.

"He’s named Honey Bee because he’s striped like a bee and orange like honey." Castiel said, carefully taking the kitten back and setting him on his lap.

"How did you-"

"Sam took me out to get one after you went to sleep." Castiel answered without taking his eyes off the cat.

Dean glared at Sam who was just starting to calm down from the laughter. Before Dean could even begin to speak his mind the cat jumped up on the edge of the front seat and gracefully hopped down to Dean’s lap.

"Dean can we please keep him come on he’s so cute." Cas pleaded as Honey Bee curled up on Dean’s thigh

"He can stay until the case is over. Then we take him back." Dean turned back to face the wheel as Cas hung his head and nodded.

 

Hours had passed before Sam fell asleep. It was past midnight and the only thing Dean could think about was getting to a motel room. Not long after Dean pulled into a motel with one of the most cliche names Dean has ever seen, ‘Skyline Motel’. If Dean wasn’t so tired he would’ve made a witty joke to Cas about not even being within eyesight of anything but cornfields, to which Cas wouldn’t have understood the sarcasm, but if Dean could manage to say anything it would be something along the lines of ‘sleep now’.

 

Dean nudged Sam awake as he came back from checking in, “Sammy get up we got a room.” Dean said as he waited for Cas to grab Honey Bee from the dash before closing the drivers door.

Sam stumbled through the motel room and crashed on the bed, almost missing it by 2 or 3 inches. Dean took more time to get ready, throwing his jacket on the table, brushing his teeth, doing the usual thing he would do before he hopped in bed. Cas just stood there and watched with his head cocked to the side, stroking Honey Bee on his little head for hours until he jumped out of his hands and curled up next to Dean for nearly twice as long, before he started getting restless and jumping silently all over the room. Cas watched him the whole time.

When Dean finally woke from his comatose-like sleep Sam was already waiting in the car with coffee and a bag of ruffles he got out of the vending machine outside.

"Sam is waiting in the car whenever youre ready." Cas said as he saw Dean open his eyes and get his bearings.

Dean checked the time, “8:00? Cas we’re usually on the road by 6 why’d no one wake me?”

"Sam wanted to, but I told him that it was either 2 extra hours on the road or you not being cranky from minimal sleep."

"Cas I never get enough sleep."

"I guess thats why it didn’t take Sam long to make a decision." Cas said with a straight face, not fully understanding why Dean rolled his eyes and called him and Sam jerks.

"I’ll be out in a minute." Dean said and Cas quietly nodded.

"Don’t forget your jacket." Cas said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the car, getting in the back seat.

It was minutes before Dean came out of the motel room, wearing the exact same thing he did yesterday. Before they knew it they were back on the road again.

"I watched the sunrise this morning." Cas started, breaking the silence in the car that was fueled by rock music.

"Oh yeah? How was it?" Sam asked, genuinely interested as he remembered watching the sunrise every morning when he had no soul.

"It was mostly orange today. You would’ve enjoyed it, Sam." Cas leaned in a little closer to the front seat, "It reminded me of Honey Bee." The two brothers looked off into what seemed like nothing, probably trying to imagine what it was like.

"Hey Cas speaking of…" Dean started, not taking his eyes off the road, "Where is that cat?"

"Oh don’t worry, Dean. He’s in good hands." Cas said as Dean looked down briefly as he felt something rustle in his pocket.

"Jesus Cas, how long has he been in there?" Dean asked as he started to pull over.

"I don’t know, it was after he left your bed but before Sam got up."

Dean sighed and parked the car, “Sam get out you’re driving.”

"Really?"

"Just shut up and get out before I change my mind, I don’t want us all getting killed because this thing jumps on my face again."

The two brothers got out of the car and traded places, “You have to admit, he is kinda cute.” Sam said as he pulled back onto the road.

"No one asked you, Sam." Dean carefully lifted the cat out of his pocket. "Cas, was he this big yesterday?" Dean asked as he inspected the cat, he probably gained five pounds in size height wise.

"He’s growing pretty fast."

Dean set Honey Bee on his lap, but the cat didn’t waste any time before he jumped up on Dean’s shoulders. As much as Dean tried not to, he couldn’t help but smile. Especially when he hissed at the next person who tried to take him off of Dean’s shoulders. “What can I say? He’s got good taste.”

By the time they got to the town with 5 mysterious missing persons cases Honey Bee had jumped on and explored every part of the car, including the top of Sam’s head when he was stopped at a light.

 

**************

"Alright according to one of the family friends the wife and daughter of the most recent missing person is usually at the park at this time. So Sam why don’t you get the wife and Cas and I will take the daughter." Dean said as he put the final things in his duffle bag. Before he closed the door of the motel room he whistled and tapped his shoulder. Without missing a beat Honey Bee jumped up on his shoulder and purred.

"Really?!" Cas asked in excitement as Dean locked the door.

"Yeah I figured the cat might help the daughter tell the truth."

Sam nodded, giving Dean a look saying he knew that wasn’t the first thing he thought of when he whistled for the cat.

*****************

As the little girl played with Honey Bee she told Cas and Dean everything she saw the night her father was ‘kidnapped’. When they finished the girl waved the cat goodbye as it hopped up on Dean’s shoulder and stepped down to Cas’.

As they met back up with Sam they exchanged notes and figured they were hunting a small nest of vamps. To which they took down with barely any effort.

****************

It was finally Christmas, months since the vamp hunt. But even now, Dean would walk out of his room with Honey Bee happily sitting on his shoulder. Between all the food the 3 of them spoiled him with, he had doubled in weight. Not like that stopped Honey Bee from acting like he did when he first came into their lives.

When Dean and Honey Bee walked into the study room of the bunker he began setting up the lighting on the tree and put out the few presents the 3 of them mustered together for each other.

"Looks like you’re going to celebrate your first Christmas with us today huh?" Dean said as the cat paced back and forth on the table and meowed. "Yeah yeah don’t worry we all got you something too." Dean said, tapping his shoulder before Honey Bee happily took the invitation and leaped the few feet up to his shoulder, hitting Dean in the face with his tail.

Sam and Cas came into the study at practically the same time. Cas came back from his visit to heaven, and Sam waddled in with his pajamas from his room.

"Merry Christmas!" Dean said as Honey Bee jumped off his shoulder and ran up to Sam, scurrying around his feet.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam said with a smile. And as much as Cas wanted to question how any of this had to do with Jesus he held his tongue.

Before long the three of them were all reaching under the tree and giving one another the gifts they got. Cas began to squint at his boxes, trying to figure out what they could be as Dean already moved on to his third eggnogg.

"Hey uh guys not to sound childish or anything but did you guys get me anything?" Sam asked as he didn’t see any gifts left under the tree for him.

Dean and Cas looked at each other before turning to Sam, “Yeah of course we did, Sammy. Just let us get it.”

Sam nodded and started fooling around with Honey Bee as the two left the study.

As the two were walking to get the present, the eggnogg started to catch up to him. Dean missed a step and somehow crashed into the wall in front of Cas. Without missing a beat Cas reached down to help Dean back on his feet.

As Dean brushed himself off, he stopped Cas from walking, “Hey, man. I just wanted to say thanks.”

"Dean, you fell what else was I supposed to do."

"No Cas not for helping me up."

"Then for what?" Castiel cocked his head and squinted.

"I don’t know… I guess for just always being there for Sam and I. Even when we weren’t really there for you as much as we could’ve- should’ve been." Dean said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Dean you don’t have to thank me."

"I know, its just…" Dean took another sip of his eggnogg, leaving a blotch of it at the corner of his mouth.

"Dean you got a-" Cas started pointing to the spot on his own face where the eggnogg was on Dean’s.

"Wha- What?" Dean squinted, trying to figure out what Cas was talking about. Cas pointed to the corner of his mouth again before taking his hand and carefully wiping it away himself.

"I thought Sam was the condescending messy drunk." Cas joked as he started to move his hand away from Dean’s mouth, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Wait." Dean held Cas’ hand in place.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"I… I don’t know." Dean had just a confused of a look on his face as Cas did. Just as Cas began to open his mouth again Dean just leaned in to press his lips against Cas’.

It wasn’t intense or messy. It was just the two of them. He didn’t know why he was doing it but for some reason neither of them could pull away. When they did, neither of them had any words to describe what just happened. All they could do was get Sam’s gift and get back before either of them took back what happened.

"Hey Sammy you ready?" Dean peeked out from behind the corner. Sam eagerly nodded as he set Honey Bee on the table. "Alright Cas bring him out."

As Cas rounded the corner Sam looked like a kid that just moved into Disney World, “Sam, meet Bones.” Cas said as he dropped the leash and the golden retriever immediately ran up to Sam like it was second nature, scaring Honey Bee into jumping into Cas’ arms. “Dean thought of the name from that time you spent up in heaven.”

"So do you like it?"

"Yeah guys I love it!" Sam didn’t take his eyes off Bones, "But I thought you had a rule against dogs."

"Yeah well…" Dean shrugged and paused for a moment, looking down and taking Cas’ hand, "A lot of things have changed lately."

Sam’s face started as a look of shock before going to complete excitement, especially when Dean and Cas exchanged smiles.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"You two Sam."

Cas looked back and forth between the two brothers before speaking, “Dean, do you think that we can get a guinea pig?”


End file.
